Fated Person
by syntia.amano
Summary: Harapan telah kehilangan harapan. Harapan pun memilih wadah yang baru. Namun bisakah Digi Destined menerima harapan yang baru itu?


Title : Fated Person

Disclaimer : Semua orang yang mendukung adanya Digimon di dunia

Summary : Harapan telah kehilangan harapan. Harapan pun memilih wadah yang baru. Namun bisakah Digi Destined menerima harapan yang baru itu?

O.O

Hikari Yagami, gadis berambut sebahu berwarna coklat yang merupakan ketua grup cheerleaders sekolah mereka, berkali-kali menghembuskan dan menarik nafas. Dia mencoba menenagkan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Kedua tangannya yang dirapatkan kini mulai terasa dingin. Dia gugup. Amat sangat gugup. Berkali-kali dia meng-email kakaknya dan digi destined yang lain untuk mendapatkan kepastian, namun jawaban mereka selalu sama kecuali satu orang yang tak dapat dihubunginya.

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di hari pertama musim panas di Odaiba, tempat mereka selalu mengadakan reuni sejak kelas 3 SD. Tiga tahun, sebelum dia bisa mendapatkan kabar lelaki itu lagi semenjak pergi dari negara tempatnya dilahirkan, itu pun tidak melalui dia sendiri melainkan melalui kakaknya.

Hikari melirik jam tangan hadiah dari Sora dan Miyako untuk ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Dia memastikan jarum jam tersebut masih berjalan. Dengan cemas dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan jendela ruang kelasnya. Dia memang sudah diberitahu bahwa orang itu akan datang, dan akan berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya seperti dulu saat pria itu tiba-tiba pindah sekolah ke SD-nya. Namun dia baru tahu hari ini kalau pria itu akan satu kelas dengannya lagi! Dia begitu cemas, gugup, takut, dan gembira pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasa seperti ini.

Bel berbunyi dan semua menduduki tempat duduk mereka. Jantung Hikari pun berdebar lebih kencang lagi. Kali ini dia merasa agak kesepian karena mengalami hal ini sendiri. Miyako dan Daisuke yang juga memasuki SMA yang sama dengannya, namun mereka berdua berada di kelas yang berbeda, walaupun setiap istirahat dan makan siang mereka akan selalu bersama.

Pintu bergeser dan wali kelas mereka, seorang lelaki berumur sekitar awal 40-an memasuki ruangan kelas. Tampangnya cukup keras namun senyum yang ada di wajahnya menentramkan mereka semua. Haruki-sensei, lelaki itu mengetuk meja beberapa kali agar ruangan kelas hening. Beberapa anak memang sudah mendengar ada berita murid pindahan di kelas mereka karena itu ruangan kelas sedikit lebih gaduh daripada biasanya. Namun seperti biasanya juga Haruki-sensei berhasil mendapatkan perhatian penuh.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Kasak kusuk kembali terdengar sehingga Haruki-sensei harus berdehem beberapa kali untuk meminta perhatian mereka kembali. "Takahashi, masuklah!" suruhnya. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang memasuki ruangan. Seketika ruangan itu hening. Tidak heran, karena dia amat mirip dengan kakaknya yang dulu juga bersekolah disini dan sempat menjadi idola sekolah.

"Perkenalkan, aku Takaishi Takeru. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal," ucapnya tanpa sekalipun tersenyum. Hikari menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya, memang lelaki itu melampaui bayangannya. Dia lebih tinggi dan lebih terlihat tampan daripada bayangannya. Tapi... dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum?

"Takaishi dulu pernah tinggal disini, jadi kalian pasti bisa akrab dengannya. Duduklah di samping Yagami!" suruh Haruki-sensei. Takeru mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja Hikari, rasanya seperti mendapatkan deja-vu namun saat ini Takeru sama sekali tidak tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Takeru, lama tidak jumpa!"sapa Hikari saat lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya, namun Takeru hanya menganggukkan kepala dan sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya selama jam pelajaraan itu. Hikari berkali-kali mencoba mencuri pandang, namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah kedapatan memandangnya. Hikari jadi mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa yang salah?

O.O

"TAKERU!" seru Miyako dan Daisuke bersamaan begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Takeru dan Hikari langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"ARGHHH! Kau lagi-lagi duduk di sebelah Hikari!" teriak Daisuke frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Lain halnya dengan Miyako yang langsung berjalan ke arah Takeru dan langsung mengenggam tangannya, menyebabakan lelaki itu sedikit terkejut.

"Takeru, kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahu kami kepulanganmu. Bahkan kami baru tahu kau akan masuk ke sekolah ini dari Kak Yamato. Selama ini kau bahkan tidak memberi kami kabar dan bahkan tidak bertemu Patamon. Patamon cemas sekali tahu!" cerca Miyako dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat semua ornag yang mendengarkan Miyako tercengang. "Oh ya, kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke ruang komputer saja! Ah tidak! Aku juga harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Ken dan Iori, mereka juga merindukanmu tahu! Kau membuat kami cemas setengah mati! Lain kali kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!" marahnya.

"Miyako, sudahlah. Setidaknya kau harus menarik nafasmu terlebih dahulu jadi Takeru bisa mencerna kalimatmu barusan," tenang Hikari. Daisuke masih meringkuk frustasi di pojokan. "Setidaknya biarkan Takeru berbicara."

"Oi Takeru! Jelaskan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menghubungi kami? Kau bahkan membuat Hikari cemas kepadamu! Kau itu laki-laki bukan sih?" kesal Daisuke yang baru sadar dari perasaan frustasi tak berkepanjangannya tadi. Takeru melirik lelaki itu. Sorot matanya terlihat tidak peduli.

"Miyako, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian ke sana," ujar Takeru, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan Daisuke yang memang sama sekali gak penting.

"Hah?" Miyako dan Daisukki mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan raut wajah terbengong yang sama pula, sementara Hikari hanya menatap teman masa kecilnya itu bingung.

"Apa kamu tidak mau melihat Patamon lagi?" tanya Daisuke tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

DUAK!

"Itai!" teriaknya setelah seperti biasanya dijitak oleh Miyako yang memang berperasaan lebih halus.

"Maafkan dia ya, Takeru. Anak ini memang kurang diasuh sih," mohon Miyako yang masih menjewer telinganya Daisuke yang merintih kesakitan.

"Oh ya Takeru, bagaimana kalau nanti kamu ikut makan siang bersama kami?" tawar Hikari yang langsung membuat Daisuke ternganga.

"Kenapa dia malah kau ajak makan siang bersama?" jengkelnya, soalnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah diajak makan siang bersama gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Itu karena kau langsung ngikut kemana pun Hikari pergi," jawab Miyako yang memang tahu apa yang dimaksudkan makhluk yang tengah dijewernya dengan lebih kencang itu, yang tentunya juga semakin kencang merintih kesakitan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus aku selesaikan jadi aku tidak bisa pergi," ujar Takeru dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Yah, padahal ini pertama kalinya kita bisa makan siang bersama lagi. Memang susah ya, jadi anak baru itu," sedih Miyako tulus, beda dengan Daisuke yang malah tersenyum gaje.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?" tawar Hikari namun Takeru menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku mau melihat klub basket dulu," jawabnya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang klub!" seru Miyako ceria, serasa baru menemukan ide untuk menghabiskan sore bersama-sama, namun Takeru menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan kapten tim, dia yang akan menemaniku nanti." Miyako menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tapi nanti kami bisa meng-email-mu kan?" harap Miyako dengan mode puppy eyes yang telah dilatihnya bertahun-tahun, tentunya bersama dengan partnernya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa membalasnya."

"Ckckck Itu tidak perlu. Aku cuma ingin meng-email saja!" yakin Miyako yang telah melepaskan jewerannyadari Daisuke. Lelaki itu pun mulai mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang sudah memerah.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sebarkan dulu."

"Bahkan ke Digi Destined yang lain?" kaget Miyako.

"Hanya mereka, kalau kau janji," pasrah Takeru.

"Tentu saja! Ayo Hikari, Daisuke, kita catat baik-baik alamat email rahasia dari murid pindahan ini!"

O.O

"Aku pulang!" salam lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil mengunci pintu apartemen yang baru saja ditempatinya itu. Kardus-kardus masih bertumpuk di beberapa tempat namun tidak mengganggu jalanan menuju ke arah ruangan lain di apartemen tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam di meja!" senyum kakaknya itu dengan ceria. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah adiknya dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku benar-benar senang kau ada disini Takeru." Takeru terdiam cukup lama sampai kakak yang berbeda marga dengannya itu melepaskannya. "Hari ini aku ada show, jadi mungkin aku pulang larut malam. Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Jika ada yang kau inginkan, kau bisa menempelkannya di kulkas, selain itu..."

"Kak, aku bukan lagi anak kecil," ujar Takeru yang membuat lelaki di depannya itu terdiam. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Takeru sehingga adiknya itu bisa memandangnya lebih jelas.

"Dan aku tidak mau merasa kehilanganmu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau tidak boleh membuatku merasa seperti itu lagi Takeru. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan memanjakanmu selama aku bisa. Karena itu aku ingin kita tinggal bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi." Takeru memandangnya, namun sorot matanya tak berubah.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Hikari, Miyako dan Daisuke." Takeru terdiam, dia mengamati reaksi kakaknya. "Tapi aku sudah menolak untuk bertemu dengan yang lain hari ini."

Yamato menghela nafas. "Kau tidak bisa menghindari mereka selamanya. Bukannya Mimi sudah meyakinkanmu akan hal itu?"

"Aku memerlukan sedikit waktu lagi," ujar Takeru. Yamato menghela nafas, dia tahu ini akan berat untuk adiknya itu. Namun setidaknya dia sudah mengambil langkah untuk kembali dengannya ke Jepang.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, Takeru. Sampai kau siap untuk tersenyum lagi." Yamato mengambil gitar dan mengenakan jaketnya. "Aku berangkat!"

"Selamat jalan." Takeru memandang pintu yang tertutup dan berbalik pergi ke arah kamarnya. Dia menatap laptopnya yang menyala. Portal dunia digital...

O.O

Bersambung... (untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan)

O.O

Syntia : Satu lagi cerita berdasarkan mp3! Unmei no Hito dari Fujita Mako!

Takeru : Aku benar-benar jadi orang yang muram.

Syntia : Aku depresi buatnya loh, bahkan tugas terbengkalai gara-gara bikin ini. Yang penting...

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
